Unearthed
by JC HOYT
Summary: After episode where Jordan was trapped in the mine shaft.


It had been a long night, being stuck in the abandoned mine shaft with those two boys. One of them shot, his little body fighting off an infection, the other boy fighting off his own guilt over what had happened to his best friends.

Jordan understood exactly how the boy was feeling, she had often harbored feelings of guilt over things that weren't her fault or were out of her control, feelings that she was currently dealing with, she wanted to be better, maybe one day she would be. She thought to herself but that day had not come yet.

The events of that night were all over now, she wasn't able to do anything to save the woman or the other boy but she had done all she could, she had found the two boys she could save and had done just that, now the three of them were all safe and accounted for. She smiled as she watched the two families of the saved boys coddling them, thankful for their safe return, she frowned at the absence of such love in her own life.

Just then Garret came over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a strong embrace. "You did good, I'm glad in this one instance that you didn't listen to me, but don't take that as an invitation for future insubordination" he teased playfully in the way they always had.

"Yes Sir" Jordan mocked saluted her chief with a smirk.

After that Nigel, Bug & Lily all came over to her and enveloped her in a group hug. She smiled, maybe she wasn't missing that kind of love in her own life after all.

"Okay Okay you guys I'm not dead" she said jokingly, trying to ease the seriousness of the moment.

"We're just so glad you're alright luv, you gave us quite a scare" Nigel said, hugging her once more.

Lily was characteristically crying, "And what you did for those boys, you're a hero Jordan" She said hugging her again.

"No, I just did what I had to, any of you guys would have done the same thing, now I am still sick so I'm gonna go home and crawl under the covers and force myself into a Nyquil induced coma, you guys better get out of this weather too before you all get sick, then who would Garrett call to come into work?" she said telling her friends goodbye.

She sighed and took one last look around the scene, preparing to go home.

"Jordan" She heard a frantic voice behind her say.

She turned to see Woody, out of breath, his face flushed.

"You're okay" he smiled, a flood of relief washing over him.

"Yeah I'm fine" she answered, not really sure what he was so worked up about, things hadn't exactly gone back to normal between them, sure they were on speaking terms but that's about as far as it went.

"Good" he answered, stepping closer to her, his hands on both of his cheeks, bringing her face to his as he kissed her, deeper and more passionate than ever before. She couldn't seem to form a single cognitive thought in her head, her arms instinctively went up around his neck but pretty soon she found this a necessity since her knees seemed to be going increasingly weak with each move he made. His own arms encircled her waist and went up her back, holding her tightly against him, not allowing for room to retreat.

Slowly they broke apart, she looked up into those blue eyes full of emotion, she hadn't seen that look in her eyes since before the shooting, before things had changed between them.

"Woody" she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"I was so scared" He whispered back, his voice catching in his throat.

"Of what?" she questioned, still barely able to think, with his arms still around her, their bodies dangerously close to one another's.

"Of losing you, of not getting the chance to tell you that I was wrong, that I was so stupid" he said, his voice cracking with emotion.

"You don't know what you're saying, you were just scared and maybe feeling guilty" she said pulling away.

"I know exactly what I'm saying, I'm sorry I pushed you away, that I didn't believe you when you said you love me but I'm telling you now that I love you Jordan, and I hope you still love me" he said brushing her wet hair out of her face.

"Of course I still love you Woody, that doesn't change just because you have a fight, you've got to learn to trust me if you want this to work"

"I do want it to work, more than anything, are you saying you're willing to give this a try?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, what the hell" she said pulling his face back down to hers and kissing him deeply.

"


End file.
